


It is Only a Dress

by SeaofSin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dresses, F/M, Fix It Fic, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Shameless Smut, Twincest, apologizing, fix it scene, jealous!Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofSin/pseuds/SeaofSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had grown used to women flirting with her brother- it was simply unavoidable, he was so beautiful, so bright, who wouldn't fall for him?- but she had never anticipated Pietro flirting with other women.</p><p>Based on the deleted dress scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Only a Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maximoffs_against_the_world, riot3672, and sparkinglovingheart, who have been commiserating with me about the Pietro flirting. Here is my attempt to fix the scene.

Wanda had always been the jealous type. Pietro was _her_ brother, _her_ soulmate, and she couldn't help but feel a bit possessive over him. She was by his side through everything, they had shared their whole lives together, from the womb until now, every moment together.

But this? This was something entirely different.

She had grown used to women flirting with her brother- it was simply unavoidable, he was so beautiful, so bright, who wouldn't fall for him?- but she had never anticipated Pietro flirting with other women.

After their little 'stay' with Hydra, the two of them had made an agreement to head back to the city and deliver supplies to the poor: medicines, foods, things to make their lives a little more comfortable, when comfort was such a luxury to the impoverished. Pietro, the empty-headed fool, had immediately gone about, thieving multiple gifts to give to the citizens. Stealing would only result in him getting caught, and the last thing they needed was for him to get involved with a skirmish. While the stealing had gotten on her nerves, it was what he was stealing- or, more importantly, what he was doing with what he stole- that bothered her the most.

Gowns. Expensive, luxurious gowns from Paris, which he was giving to seemingly every girl in the city, with a charming smile accompanying it. Anger surged through her body as he flirted with seemingly every woman he came into contact with, the little quirk of his lips, the raised brows... there was simply no arguing he was flirting, and with over twenty women thus far.

Her fury began to grow into a pinpoint as he continued to tease other women, granting them gifts she had never even seen before. It wasn't that she was entirely annoyed about the gowns- they were not her style, and she had no interest in them- but rather but the fact that he was willing to go to such great lengths just to gift women he barely knew with such extravagant presents. The little smile and the seductive voice he was using certainly didn't help to quell her anger either.

By the end of the night, she was ready to explode, and couldn't restrict herself from making a snide comment about how every girl in Sokovian was getting such beautiful gowns, alerting the girl he was currently attempting to seduce that she was not the first. The look on her face gave Wanda a certain sense of glee as she continued to move along the street, Pietro charging up behind her, confused by her behavior.

Their argument was put to a halt by their summoning to the church, her anger pushed aside for the time being as they met their mysterious new friend. Ultron, he had called himself, was their key to destroying Tony Stark, harboring a similar resentment towards him and his group of costumed crusaders. They had made an alliance with Ultron, vowing to destroy all that was wrong with the world, namely the Avengers.

It was after they returned to their safe house that her anger towards her brother returned, in complete force. Pietro attempted to wrap his arms around her, drawing her in for a kiss, when she pushed him away, greatly confusing him.

"Is something wrong, Wanda?" he asked quietly, backing away from her with his palms raised, a completely defensive position.

"Why are you concerning yourself with me? Don't you have some tarts to be flirting with? Or are they not interested in warming your bed anymore, now that they know you're nothing more than a dog?" she spat vindictively, whirling around to face him, flickers of red jumping from her fingertips.

Pietro was shocked, his jaw dropping and eyes widening. "Wanda, are you upset about the dresses still? I can explain-"

"What is there to explain? You're a dog. You're nothing but a dog, looking for anything he can rut against. Is that why you say you love me? So you have some place to put your sexual energies at night when there isn't anyone else?" she snarled.

He looked entirely hurt by that, crushed even. "Wanda-"

"Don't bother to defend yourself," she hissed.

"Wanda, I love you. If you would let me-"

"You broke my heart. I love you, and you go and try to seduce other women! You're mine, you belong to me, and me alone," Wanda growled possessively, pushing Pietro against the wall as she clumsily began to kiss him, biting his lips and shoving her tongue into his mouth in order to lay claim to him.

He eagerly responded to her attention, attempting to slide his tongue into her mouth, to which she pulled back, frowning and baring her teeth with an almost animalistic growl. "No. I am in control."

Her fingers caught his shirt, balling it into her fists as she dragged him in for another forceful kiss, pulling him into their bedroom so she could shove him into the bed.

Her fingers began to work at his clothes, completely undressing him before pulling back to look him over. "You want this, don't you? You want your sister to fuck you like an animal. Tell me how much you want this," she purred, gently stroking his already hard cock, eyes fixed on his face.

"I- ah!" he said, grunting between words as he bucked into her grasp. "I want this, so bad. I need you, Wanda dearest, please..."

"Perhaps I shouldn't. I should just leave you here, like this," she taunted, pulling her hands away, triumphantly grinning at his pathetic little whimper as he missed the contact.

"Wanda..." he began, but stopped himself.

"I am too generous, but if I catch you again flirting, things will go quite differently," she said, pulling back to drop her dress, observing him for a moment, his disheveled hair, his parted, panting lips... He really was quite beautiful like this, so desperate for her touch. Her panties followed, falling to the floor before she scrambled atop of him, her fingers coming to clasp his wrists. Wanda seated herself atop of him, drawing pathetic groans from her twin as she began to cant her hips against his own, knocking their jutted bones together.

With quick, bobbing motions of her hips, she took him in, again and again, her eyes closed as she smirked. His noises were quiet, desperate, and she took such an overwhelming glee in the fact. Only she would know how his face looked as she drove him towards the greatest of pleasures, how he would whimper and quietly plead for release as he writhed beneath her, how it would feel to have him inside of her- to be connected in this most intimate of ways, to know he was aching for her, only her.

The quieted plea of her name upon his lips, like supplication, drove her mad with lust. The hot need was singing through her veins, urging her to move harder, faster. Pietro was whining, panting, almost as though he were begging for her forgiveness with the subtle thrusts he made against her, coming to meet her halfway in each thrust.

"Stop. If you keep moving, then I will pull off and leave you like that. You are not in control tonight, not even in the slightest. Still your hips, or I will leave you here, and finish off myself," she hissed, placing a firm palm against his pelvis.

"I'm sorry, sister," he apologized, stilling his hips. His wide eyes and parted lips certainly did wonders to lessen her anger, but hearing his willingness to do everything she said made her far happier. Though she was certainly less than pleased as he let his eyes slip closed, simply content to lie back and let her take complete control.

"Look at me, brother. Know who is doing this, know who is giving you this pleasure, who is fucking your brains out. I honestly shouldn't. You broke my heart, I shouldn't give you so much as a second glance. You should be sleeping on the _couch_ ," Wanda grumbled, leaning in to brush her nose against his own as she held his gaze with intense ferocity. A quick bite to his lower lip followed before she continued "Perhaps I am too forgiving of you, my Pietro. Perhaps I shouldn't be so lenient. Mark my words, if this happens again, if you so much as try to flirt with another woman, this won't happen again."

"No, never. I promise I won't do that again... My jealous little love," he whispered, his fingers curling slightly. He must have wanted to touch her, to hold her hands or to caress her face, his hands would always twitch a little whenever he desired that. Not now, not when she was so mad. Her grip on his wrists grew a bit more firm in response, and her thrusts a bit more fierce, pressing him deeply into the worn mattress.

"You're mine. _Mine_. They cannot have this," Wanda purred in his ear, her index finger releasing from her snare on his wrists to trace his palm, the rest of her fingers still twined around his wrists.

"No, they won't. I don't want them anyhow," Pietro panted in agreement.

"Good boy," she chuckled, nipping his ear possessively before leaning down to trace his pulse point with her lips, latching her teeth at the base of his neck to mark him, plain for everyone to see.

"I love you, Wanda, love you, love you, love you," he chanted, eager to amend for his errors.

Reluctant as she was to say it, she couldn't help but feel he was being genuine, his mind singing with nothing but adoration for her, and not a single thought of anything or anyone else. "I love you too, Pietro. Remember that."

His responding whine drove her over the edge that she hadn't even known she was teetering on, a feral roar of pleasure escaping her lips as she collapsed atop him, and he followed her down, his body shaking intensely beneath her own as he emptied himself inside of her, his arms freeing themselves of her clutches so he could wrap her into a warm, loving embrace.

Wanda couldn't help but find herself resting her head against his sturdy chest, sighing with delight as she quivered with the intense aftershocks. "Still hate you," she mumbled, trying to hold onto the thinning strands of fury she had for him, which were quickly slipping from her consciousness as he kissed her forehead, brushing away the small beads of sweat accumulating there.

"Are you going to at least let me explain myself? I want to apologize..." he whispered, holding her gaze as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I suppose so. Though I honestly should be kicking you out of bed and sending you to the couch," she said, lifting head to rest her chin on his chest. "I don't know why I forgive you, seeing how you want other women."

"Wanda, Wanda... There is only you. I did not mean to make you think that I wanted her." Pietro sighed, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Pietro, fratele meu, you are a terrible liar. I saw the way you looked at her. You wanted her in your bed, no?" Wanda asked, irked that he was immediately becoming defensive again.

He shook his head, cradling her face in his warm palms, his thumbs coming to caress her cheeks in small, soothing circles. "No. I wanted to make her _happy_. It is a rare thing, yeah? Rare thing indeed on the streets. It is why I brought all those pretty dresses. They deserve something to make them happy. I am tired of seeing those wealthy few parading around in their fancy dresses, making the girls who lost their homes feel unworthy. How do you think they will feel, knowing that they now have the same dresses those rich girls have?"

This was not the answer she was expecting, her shock evident on her face as she felt her eyes grow wide as she attempted to process his confession. "What?"

"It wasn't because I want to bed them, it was because I wanted them to feel better, yeah? I only love you, Wanda. You're my princess."

"That is... actually kind of nice," she admitted, trailing her fingers over his chest.

"I am not a jackass all of the time. Only most of the time," he laughed, drawing her close so he could press his lips to the side of her head, his smile tangible against her skin.

"I wish you had told me that before... It would have saved me much heartache," she said softly, happy to feel his touch once more.

"Were you jealous of the dresses?" he asked, tangling his fingers into her sweat-soaked hair, combing the curls with gentle strokes.

"No," she said, quite honestly. "I was jealous of the attention you were giving to those girls."

"Well, I got you one anyways. It is black, not those flashy colors you don't like, interesting cut. It would suit you, I thought, so I took it," he replied with a shrug, pushing himself up onto his elbows, shifting her off of his lap so he could slide of out the bed, maneuvering himself through their dark room so he could find the light switch and search through his bags.

"Pietro, I don't need a fancy dress," Wanda said, rolling onto her side and perching herself onto her elbow, her head resting against her palm as she watched him.

"Oh hush, let me spoil you. Go on, try it on. You deserve pretty things," he laughed, tossing her the gown from his position on the floor.

Wanda examined the gown, it was lovely, a simple black with an intricate patterning at the collar, though she couldn't help but laugh as she made her next observation. "Of course you give me the gown with the deepest neckline."

"I couldn't help myself," he replied, giving her a cheeky grin. "Though the short skirt is also definitely a bonus."

"Pietro!" she chuckled, swatting at him as he slid back into bed with her.

"I'm not sorry."

"Have you ever been?" she whispered with a smirk.

"I am. For how I made you feel out there, with those girls. I'm deeply sorry, my sweet," Pietro answered, very seriously as he took her hands in his own.

"I know, I know... It is forgiven. Come here, brother," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, sister. Only you, always you," Pietro whispered, drawing her into his arms and kissing the crown of her head.

Wanda couldn't help but smile at that, her hands letting the gown drop from her grasp so she could fully embrace her twin. "And I love you, brother. Only you."


End file.
